


Something Constructive

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Something Constructive

Title: Something Constructive  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #112: The Five Senses: Hearing  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Inspired by [](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/profile)[**drachenmina**](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/)'s drabble for the same prompt, [Misconstruction](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/89817.html)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Something Constructive

~

There is a disconnect between what Potter hears and what is actually being said, Severus realizes. Is the boy deaf as well as impossible?

Yes, Severus concludes. This attempt to seduce him, despite his discouragement, is ridiculous. Although... Severus sometimes wonders whether Potter’s intentions are actually true. _But no..._

He opens the door to his bedroom, and breath leaves him. Spread out, waiting, is Potter, naked, ready, willing.

“Words were getting in the way,” he says, and Severus nods.

“They have a way of doing that,” he replies.

And when Potter smiles Severus thinks perhaps _he_ was the deaf one.

~


End file.
